In a nonaqueous, electrolyte secondary battery such as a lithium-ion secondary battery, battery performance capable of withstanding repeated charging and discharging for a long period of time is required. As one of attempts to ensure such battery performance, studies regarding a method for producing an electrode have been conducted.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a method for producing a positive electrode, in which a positive electrode slurry is adjusted using a material of which a water content is specified, and the positive electrode slurry is used as a positive electrode material. With such a technology, a decrease in a battery capacity retention rate is suppressed.